Chapter 3
is chapter 3 of Part I of the Dragon Ball series. Summary After her brief scare, Bulma begins to get ready for the day. Goky, growing steadily impatient, tells Bulma if she were any slower, she'd be a turtle. The boy gets up and opts to go outside and do some exercise, blowing off Bulma's attempts to teach the boy some manners. Going for some light jogging, Goku lifts and crushes a large boulder, before going to repeat the process. Only in this case, instead of a boulder, Goku finds a Turtle. Taken aback, the boy believes Bulma really did turn into a turtle, until the girl herself walked outside. Bulma concluded it was a sea turtle, and the Turtle immediately requested refreshment. Turtle explained that he was, in fact, a sea turtle, and had been lost from the sea for a year while gathering mushrooms. Bulma, shocked to find this out, told the Turtle he was 120 kilometers south from the ocean, far in the opposite direction of his intended destination. Goku immediately volunteered to take Turtle back towards the sea, much to Bulma's irritation. Trying to convince Goku not to go through with it, Bulma stresses that they only have 30 days to find the Dragon Balls and can't waste those days escorting sea turtles. Goku, being stubborn, tells Bulma if she's got th etime to waste getting dressed, he can take Turtle back to the sea. With Bulma's warning that if Goku leaves, he's never to come back in the back of his head, the boy hoists the Turtle over his back and runs off. Bulma, upon remembering she still needs Goku's Dragon Ball, as well as seeing the dinosaurs in the area, gets on her motorbike in fear and follows after Goku and Turtke, saying someone needs to tell them where to go. Goku immediately concludes she just didn't want to be by herself. The trio is stopped, however, by a Bear Thief, who demands they give him the Turtle to eat. Bulma is only too haooy to go along with the demands of the mysterious bandit, but Goku refuses. Goku then fends off the Thief, debuting his trademark Jan Ken attack for the first time. Bulma and Turtle are as amazed as ever at Goku's strength. Goku, however, wonders if sea turtles taste as good as the Bear Thief said; the Turtle refutes this in a panic. The trio arrives at the sea, much to the Turtle's gratitude and Goku's surprise, as he mistakes the ocean for a very wide river. The Turtle, thanking Goku, tells him to wait on the shore, and he'll return with a gift for the boy's generiosity. Taking a quick dip in the water, Bulma wishes hse'd brought a bathing suit, while Goku tries to taste the water and is revolted by the salty taste. After their short wait, the duo see the Turtle returning; Goku himself sees clearly it is the Turtle with someone on his back. When the Turtle makes land, much to Goku and Bulma's confusion, the person on Turtle's back is a shaded man in a patterned shirt wearing a turtle shell. Category:Chapters